Did I lose my chance?
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: ONESHOT: 3 years and Hermione is still in love with Draco, she thinks back and asks herself: Did I lose my chance? Full Summary inside!


**

* * *

Hey people! I am again supposed to be doing my work, but I just had to get this outa my head. I was thinking about it yesterday night and it formed when I was sleeping.**

**Summary: ONE-SHOT, Hermione's POV (Part 1), Draco's POV (Part 2), Normal when it reaches Part 3. She is in love with Draco but it is already 3 years since she last saw him. She thinks back and asks herself this: Did I lose my chance? Draco is also thinking back and asks himself the same thing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Did I lose my chance?**

**By Amber**

**Part 1**

I looked at a picture on my desk; Harry and Ron were waving at me, huge grins on their faces. It had been 3 years ago when the picture was taken. Our graduation ceremony, on one had noticed that I wasn't my usual self.

I had not smiled my usual smile, I had not said much and only spoke when I needed to, otherwise I would just plaster a fake smile on my face.

I had only realised yesterday, as I looked into the picture carefully, that a certain person had also been in the picture, he had been staring this way when the picture was taken, for some odd reason, he was also smiling.

Draco Malfoy.

The angle had caught him perfectly, his silver-blond hair flashing in the sunlight, he seemed to look angelic. Then again, he always seemed to look angelic.

I smiled faintly as I remembered all those times that we had been in the heads' room. We had become friends, often; we would sit up late, talking about our families and about school. I slowly fell for him, but I never really told him anything.

Did I lose my chance?

I remembered when he first heard that his father had died because he had tried to turn over to the Light side. Voldemort had some how tracked him down and slowed killed him.

Draco had been distraught, he had broken down in the common room, and I was the one who had comforted him. I could have told him then and there, that I liked him so much. Somehow every time I open my mouth I couldn't say anything.

Did I lose my chance?

I remembered when he couldn't do a simple transfiguration charm, Professor McGonagall had asked me to help him. Then, as I walked over to him, I saw him grin as me as he transfigured his quill into a rose when the class was not looking.

While we were friends, our friendship never went out of the class of our common room. When we were outside we would continue insulting each other when many people were looking. But when they weren't we would grin at each other.

Did I lose my chance?

There was this once when we were trapped in a closet, he was close enough to kiss, but we never actually did anything, just talk until someone heard our voices and opened to door.

Harry and Ron never noticed that I was edging away from them, having girlfriends of themselves, they were paying more attention to their girls then me. Of course I was happy for them; the final battle was coming closer and Harry needed to make himself ready for it.

All those times that's we were together, I never said anything.

Now that I think of it, I get so frustrated, I couldn't even answer to myself: Why hadn't I just told him my feelings? Did I really lose my chance?

* * *

**Part 2**

"I need a break," I said as I dropped my pen onto my desk.

"Yeah, mate, you sure do," Blaise smirked as he saw how tired I was.

_Hell, I didn't sleep since 2 nights ago. I never should have applied for the job as an Auror, too tiring. The case just got out that Potter finally managed to beat Voldemort, and now death-eaters are all over the country trying to escape the Aurors._

"You think you could help with all this paper work?" I asked Blaise, feeling as if my head was about to drop anything soon.

"Yeah Drake, anything for his highness," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he added in the last remark.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not in the mood to do this Zabini."

"Yeah okay okay, we can quarrel after you've had your beauty sleep that you so deserve. If the ministry had me doing _paperwork _after I helped them catch the death-eaters I would seriously sue."

Blaise remarked as he propped down on my chair as I staggered the couch to sleep.

As I lay my head down, I immediately let the darkness envelop me, _damn it felt good to lie down._ But I knew that I wouldn't have a dreamless sleep. Ever since I left her, I felt so empty, I had lived with her, I had fallen for her. But somehow I never got the guts to say those 4 words. "I love you, Hermione."

_**Dreaming**_

**_I found myself back at Hogwarts, the first time that I had met her since the summer holiday ended. It was already the last year in Hogwarts, I had made the position of head boy and obviously she had made head girl._**

_**I felt so angry when I realised that I had to share a common room with her. I never expected myself to fall in love with her. She was my complete opposite, Gryffindor Princess, a muggle-born. "Mudblood" I had called her. But now when I think about it, the name did not suit her anymore. **_

**_She had grown beautiful and the only words to describe her was extraordinary, her hair had been combed down so that it was wavy, she had grown a lot taller and her rabbit-tooth had gone. She had managed to catch almost every boy's eyes everytime she stepped into a room. Even Blaise had said that she was beautiful. _**

**_We had our first civilised conversation in the common room, I don't even remember how it had started and we had stopped talking after we realised that we had actually enjoyed talking to each other. _**

_**I guess our friendship started out from there, I had asked her if she wanted a truce and she had said yes. **_

**_We had talked more often since then, I remembered when father had died and I had actually broken down in her arms. How I wanted to stay in her arms the entire night if she had allowed me to. _**

_**Now I remembered when Hermione had been stuck in a closet with me. She had been close enough to kiss, but I never really got the guts to do anything. All because of my stupid reputation that I thought I had to keep up. **_

_**Did I lose my chance with her?**_

I woke up with a start to see Blaise grinning down at me.

"What?" I said as I sat up groggily.

"That's a nice smile you've got on your face mate. Exactly what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," I said as I checking my watch, January 20, 6.30 p.m.. _Great, I slept for 24 hours straight. _

"Where's all the paperwork?" I asked seeing that my desk was cleared of all of it.

"Gone, finished," Blaise said, his eyes seemed to be glinting evilly.

"Blaise Zabini, what did you do to all my paperwork?" I asked him, slowing walked towards the toilet to freshen up.

"Nothing why?"

"Oh please, you were never good at lying."

Blaise grinning evilly, "I sorta got your house-elf to it."

I stopped brushing my teeth as I almost chocked on the toothpaste, "You did WHAT?"

"I got your elf to do it. If you're paying your elf to do clean your house and if your paying it, it will be worth right?"

"Zabini, my elf can't even read OR write exactly how is it supposed to do my PAPERWORK for me?"

Blaise looked a me for awhile, "You should have said that earlier, it seemed to know how to speak English properly, so I just thought…"

"Zabini do you really want to die painfully?" I asked, growling at him.

Blaise grinning at me, "Okay, okay I was just joking alright? Here, you're precious paperwork is all here." He waved his wand over the table and all the stacks appeared, filling my table once more.

"Can't you take a joke for god's sake…." He muttered as he sat down on the couch.

I walked over to the table and opened one file, and sighed with relief when I saw Blaise's handwriting. Blaise's handwriting looked like mine and everyone could not tell the difference, except for both of us.

I remembered when he used to do my work for me when I was too exhausted.

"Thanks man," I said as I went back into the bathroom one more.

As I was washing my hair in the sink, Blaise tapped my on my back and asked, "Hey, want to go to the three-broomsticks to celebrate that you've finally finished your work?"

"That's the first best thing you first today," I replied as I took my coat and he and I walked out my office, drying my hair with a flick of my wand.

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

Hermione was sitting in the three-broomsticks, she was feeling bored, being the boss of a book company, she did not really have much to do, besides reading. But she had just finished reading every book in the company and was waiting for the new stock to arrive.

She ordered a fire-whisky, hoping to drown her sorrows in it. She had gone out while a whole lot of men but none of them had managed to make her laugh, cry or feel the feeling that Draco had made her feel.

She laughed softly when she remembered Harry propose to her out of the blue. She had turned him down after thinking for awhile; he had understood that she was not ready. But he had never known that she had given her heart away already, and never really managed to get it back.

She sipped the whisky and winced slightly as the hot feeling rolled down her throat.

She heard the door open and from the sound of the footsteps, two people walked in.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back, wishing that God would give her one more chance with her love, she didn't know that this time, her prayer would be answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Blaise walked into the bar, surprised to see that it was quite crowded, "People celebrating that the Dark Lord's gone for good." Blaise whispered to him.

Draco sighed heavily, thinking about his father. _If you didn't run would still be alive to see me father? _Draco thought to himself.

He gazed across the room and his eyes feel on a head that he recognised, "No…"

Blaise looked at him, "What?"

Draco was too shocked to reply, he was not sure if it was the person that he had in mind, and started to slowly push his way through the crowd and stopped in font of the girl. He stared in shock at Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?" Draco choked out.

Her head snapped up, recognising the sweet, soft voice.

"Draco?" She said as she saw him standing in front of her.

The noise seemed to down out for both of them, they stared at each other, not believing their eyes.

_This is my chance, _both of them thought at the same time as they made their way to each other…

…and started kissing each other like it was the last day on earth.

Blaise stood, open mouthed at Draco's actions. When did Draco start kissing Granger? _Damn, she's grown hotter._

Hermione's heart was soaring, she had never felt so happy in her entire life, she was kissing him and he was kissing her! Silently, she thanked her god.

They broke away after awhile, both gasping for air as they looked at each other.

Draco, whispered to her ear, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione gasped, her chocolate coloured eyes will filled with tears of happiness, "Really?"

Draco grinned down at her, "Of course."

Hermione could not describe her happiness then, she smiled a smile that no one had seen for a very very long time.

"I love you too."

Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her to Blaise, "Blaise, meet my future wife."

**

* * *

**

**How was it? Please please please tell me it was okay, I don't know what inspired me to write this, but I couldn't get it outa my head. **

**Please r & r?**

**Love,**

**Amber**


End file.
